Harry Is The One
by Mrs. Hermione Malfoy 394
Summary: Harry tries to help Hermione with Fred, Ron, and Draco. Instead, something happens unexpectedly.
1. Fred, Ron, and Draco

******AU: Hope you guys like it! Please, if you have nothing nice to say be QUIET okay?! **

* * *

Hermione was walking with Harry to Arithmancy. "I'm really glad that you decided to take Arithmancy with me, Harry." said Hermione happily and Harry replied "No problem, 'Mione. I just really wanted to see why you love Arithmancy so much.". The both of them were walking happily to Arithmancy until they heard 3 people shouting at each other as if there was no tomorrow. "I'll go check it out." said Harry, "I'm coming with you." she said warily and when they saw it was Ron, Draco and Fred screaming at each other with there wands out.

"What's going on here?!" asked Harry and they all stopped as if time had stopped with them. They quickly got away from each other and said "We need to talk to you in private ASAP! Hermione's not allowed. It's sort-of-a-boy-thing." all together.

Hermione looked hurt so, Harry turned to her and whispered to her "Don't worry, 'Mione. I'll tell you what's the problem after okay? Don't feel like you're the reason they are arguing okay?" she just nodded and said "Thanks, Harry" then kissed him on the cheek. He flushed while the others said "OI! Hurry up will you?!" so, he immediately walked back to them and he lead them to a empty classroom.

When they entered Harry immediately said clearly and firmly "No fighting. No asking questions. I only ask the questions. What's the problem? I thought you guys were the Trio." he said hurtfully. He remembered that day when they became a trio like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback (When Fred, Draco and Ron became a Trio) :_

_The Golden Trio (Harry, Hermione and Ron) were walking to Hogsmeade during there Christmas Vacation at Hogwarts. They saw Draco and Fred together looking satisfied when they saw the Trio and said "Harry and Hermione come with us. Ron we'll call you later after chattin' with them." in a flirtatious way because Pansy passed by.  
_

_They went to this empty classroom and Harry asked "What's up?" while Hermione was hugging his arm and leaning on his shoulder. He and Hermione was used to being touchy because they were the Best of Friends because the both of them can't really get along with Ron. "Me and Fred were talking about Weasley." and Fred said "You mean Ickle Ronniekins?" he said in a funny way. _

_Fred and Draco looked as if they have become Best of Friends. "So we've been thinking if Ickle Ronniekins can become friends with us. If he agrees to stay with us for a week then we become a Trio and if he doesn't you can keep him." then Draco let out his hand if they accepted the deal and then he turned around to Hermione and she just nodded so Harry took it._

_When they came out Ron asked what happened so Fred and Draco explained everything and Ron said "Oh . . . . . Thanks for giving me a chance, Harry and Hermione. I accept the deal." and they became a Trio ever since that day._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

"Well . . . . You see . . . . " and Ron didn't continue.


	2. He's The Lucky Bloke

******AU:This is the continuation! Please watch the video 101 reasons to ship Harry and Hermione :D**_  
_

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Well . . . . You see . . . . " and Ron didn't continue._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Well . . . . You see what?" asked Harry impatiently. "This _'Trio'_" said Draco in disgust, "You shouldn't call us a 'Trio' anymore." he said with even more disgust and the 3 of them said "We all are in love with. . . . . Hermione Jean Granger.". Harry was astonished.

He never knew the 3 would love Hermione so he said "I'll reckon you 3 won't last even a week with her.", the 3 looked hurt then he said "I'll make a list of your positives and negatives okay?". Fred easily conjured a piece of parchment and Draco gave him a quill and said "That's my lucky quill, Potter. Better be careful with that." and Harry just ignored it. As if Draco didn't say anything.

"Turn around." said Harry then Fred stepped forward and sang :

_"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_  
_and you're never coming round"_

"You still got it, Fred." said, Ron with a cheeky grin. Harry gave him his death glare, so Fred immediately stepped back and said "Sorry, Harry. Used to sing that muggle song. Dad used to play that song with this thing called a 'Ipod'?" he said wondering if he got the name right, but Harry got irritated and said "Turn Around." more firmly and a bit frightening so the 3 turned around.

As soon the 3 were turned Harry immediately started scribbling. "I told you to be careful. You git!" said Draco "Shut up! I don't care." snapped Harry. Harry reviewed his list to make sure and he was satisfied and said "Here's the list. I reckon won't like the results."The 3 immediately turned around. Harry said "That is what Hermione sees. Okay? _Do Not Blame Me_." sounding even more mad than he intended it to be.

* * *

**The List:**

_**Draco** = She says you're a very good looking guy, can be a git, supermegafoxyawesomehot at times, and a bully_

_**Ron** = Never gets tired of eating, irresponsible, lazy, a prat at times, very good looking, funny, and supermegafoxyawesomehot at times_

_**Fred** = She never really met you, you own a joke shop so you might be busy all the time, you need time with George too, good looking, prankster, and supermegafoxyawesomehot at times too_

* * *

"That's just rubbish, Mate." said Fred "And how do you know all this?" asked Ron. "I just so happens she trusts me with her secrets, Ron." said Harry and made Ron flush. "I don't care if you think it's rubbish. That _IS_ Hermione's opinion about you 3. I have got to Arithmancy! You made me late . . . Especially on my first class! You 3 are going to pay for that." then Draco got a bag from one of his hidden pockets that Harry, Ron and Fred never knew that there were pockets.

"Here. That has 500 Galleons. Is that enough?" asked Draco with a hint of boastfulness in his voice. "I didn't mean that definition of 'pay' you idiot." he groaned. "You are just making me even more late got to go!" then he ran off.

* * *

When Harry came in he immediately said "Sorry, Professor." and sat right beside Hermione then she said "Harry Potter! I can't believe that you are my new student!" Harry was astonished that he wasn't in trouble, but also glad he wasn't though. Hermione said "Tell me later?" then Harry grinned.

Hermione's hair was sort of messy, but for some reason he found it . . . adorable? _'Hermione looks really adorable that way. I don't understand why people hate Hermione's hair that way. . . . She has always looked amazing, wonderful and beaut- WAIT A SECOND, HARRY! First of all she is your Best Friend and always will be and Second of all what made you think that way?'_ he thought.

* * *

Harry and Hermione went to the Library to talk about what happened. "So, Harry." she said awkwardly. "What happened? Why were they fighting? What was all the screaming for? Why didn't they want me there? Was it about me?" she said warily."Okay, okay, okay. Relax 'Mione." he said laughing. All of a sudden Hermione sat beside Harry and for some reason, Harry, felt sparks go through his body and felt nervous around Hermione.

"Well." trying to ignore the fact that he was nervous and felt sparks. "Fred, Ron, and Draco said that they . . . ." and trailed off. Hermione looked worried. There was silence. Hermione, decided to break it and said "They said . . . . . what?" her tears were becoming watery because she was scared if she did something that made them hate her, then Harry said "They are in love with you."

* * *

Hermione's expression was like Voldemort came back to life even when he destroyed him last school year at Hogwarts. She took around 10-15 minutes trying to understand what she just heard. "I wrote some reasons on why you like and dislike them." continued, Harry for about 10-15 minutes after.

"Harry, I don't love them. My heart only belongs to one person you see . . . " she said and she looked glad that she didn't have a problem with that.

"May I ask who it is, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"No." said, Hermione almost too at once.

"You can tell me, Mione." said Harry, while moving closer. For some reason he stretched his arms and put them on Hermione shoulders.

"No." she said almost too quickly.

"Okay." said Harry.

"Good." said Hermione.

"Just tell me!." said Harry playfully.

"I said _No_. So no is no, Harry. I hope I wouldn't need explaining to do." she said while laughing.

"Please! 'Mione! Do you know who this person is?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Very. You guys are very, very close." said Hermione.

"How close? Like gay close or friend close?" he asked Hermione with a funny grin.

"Friend close of course!" she said "Why would I want to be with him if he was gay close with my only best friend?"

"Ron?" guessed Harry.

"Nope. Try again." said Hermione happily.

"Draco?" he guessed again.

"Fred?" he continue before she could even answer.

"Just tell it to me!" said Harry. Who was losing his patience.

"I have to go to the Common Room now. Bye, Harry." said Hermione and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, 'Mione" said Harry with a goofy grin on his face. _'Wonder who that is. He will be a very lucky bloke. Wait. . . Did I just say that? Anyway . . . _Why_ are there sparks every time she touches me and looks at me? And my stomach does somersaults when she looks at me. . . . I hope that lucky bloke is **me**_.' thought, Harry.

* * *

Hermione and Harry bumped into each other while heading into the Great Hall. He offered his arm to Hermione and she said "Finally guessed who it is?" while accepting his arm. "Sadly, nope. Just don't forget the riddle I answered during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was sort-of challenging you know. So don't be too happy about you and all your riddles." said Harry in a playful tone.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but then . . . since when did you become good at riddles?" she replied playfully and continued "Fine. He plays Quidditch. By the way, Harry. For me not to disappoint the 3 what should I do? They come up to me and say 'Hi, 'Mione' and I reply 'Only Harry can call me that.' and walk of. The other girls are jealous. Especially with Malfoy. Do you have any suggestions?" Harry thought for a while and said "Maybe you go out with each for about a week and tell me who you have liked to be with first. Don't worry. If you can't stand them tell me. I'll tell them with you." before Harry could say anything else Hermione does something unexpectedly.

His lips was locked to Hermione's lips. It felt like there were fireworks everywhere though only problem was that they were in-front if the Great Hall when this happened. _'Wait this is not a problem at all'._ He finally knows who she loves. _'It's me. . . The lucky bloke.'_ he was speechless so he smiled during the kiss and put his arms around her hips. She snakily has her arms on his shoulders playing with his hair. He licks Hermione's lips for immediately brings her tongue out to play with his. While there tongues were playing. He could hear whistles, screams and boy's and girl's sighing. '_Professors entering?'._

Hermione didn't care when the Professors entered. In fact Harry opened his eyes and saw the Professors were smiling. But then the thing he was most astonished with was that Fred, Ron and Draco were all in front having a mischievous grin on each's face. Hermione let go and said "I asked them to pretend to be in love with me. Their very good actors actually. I couldn't believe -" she was stopped by Harry. Once again there lips were together. He let go and said "I love you, 'Mione" without really thinking about him saying it. "I love you too, Harry."

Everyone in the Great Hall was happy. Except one person. She said "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I PUT A LOVE POTION ON YOUR PUMPKIN JUICE EVERYDAY!" everyone was looking at her. She was pretty. She had long straight and silky hair. She's in Ravenclaw. _'Cho?' _thought Harry. "Cho? Cho Chang? Put a Love Potion on Harry Potter's Pumpkin Juice?" somebody said. He was around the Hufflepuffs Table.

"I love you, Harry!" she tried to run to Harry but Dumbledore said "No. . . This can't be. . . . No. . . There must have been a mistake." said Dumbledore. "What's wrong Professor?" then a dozen of girls had there wands out and pointing at Hermione "NO!" shouted Harry.

"I will not allow you too hurt, 'Mione" he said. "She's the only thing that wants me to be alive right now!" he cried. Hermione wanted to kiss Harry one more time, but then he was protecting her. "Harry. Please. I love you too." she whispered calmly. "Just stop protecting me first. Plus, I _am _The-Brightest-Witch-Of-My-Age you know". Harry moved away. Feeling defeated. As soon Harry let her go all the girls shot Stunning Spells at her. Harry wanted to go in front of her when she deflected them and went straight back to the girls who tried to attack her.

"Harry," said Dumbledore "Do you remember what I said to you last year? That I was the only one who heard the Prophecy?" Harry nodded. "Well, you see. Professor Trelawney also said that you get married with a Weasley. I thought it was impossible since there were no female Weasley's for centuries. I was wrong. You are supposed to be married with Ginerva Molly Weasley" said a very astonished and confused Dumbledore.

Everybody was whispering. Ginny stood up and said "I don't love, Harry. Only as a friend. I love somebody else" there were even louder whispers now. "Who do you love, Ginny?" asked Luna. Everybody was silent and waited for her answer she opened her mouth and closed it and opened it again and said "M- Draco" everyone gasped.

Draco smiled went to the Gryffindor Table and whispered something on her ear she smiled. Everyone was watching. Ginny turned to him and they kissed. After that Hermione said "You guys took forever!" "You knew?!" asked Ginny. "Sorry. I just wanted to see you guys find out for yourselves"

Neville went to the Ravenclaw Table and also whispered something into Luna's ear. She smiled too. She stood up put hr arms on Ron's shoulder's and Ron automatically put his on her hips. They kissed. Cho said "Mudblood gets The-Boy-Who-Lived, Weasel get's Draco and Looney gets a hot Longbottom too. Why is it that I'm the one that's always left out? I was only dating Cedric to make girls, guys and Harry jealous. I have put charms on myself everyday just to look pretty! You want too see how much work I put on just doing charms?!"

She did so many waves on her face then little by little she didn't look like Cho at all. She had brown and curly hair, blue eyes and a very red lips. "Why would you want to put charms when you are pretty, Cho?" Cho turned around and saw a ghost. It was Cedric. "Cedric? I thought you died?" she said sort-of feeling guilty abut what she said. "I heard what you said, Cho. I loved you. I became a ghost just for me too see you. I made the wrong decision" he said frowning and vanished.

There were tears coming out of Cho's eyes. Her friend Marietta went to her and comforted her. Cho wiped the tears immediately pointed her wand at Hermione. "I'm very sorry, Harry. But, you belong with me. Not mudblood, but . . . me" said Cho. She now had an evil grin on her face. Harry pulled Hermione out of the Great Hall with the help of Draco, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron and Fred. All of them had their wands out protecting Hermione.

We went to the Common Room. When we "Excuse me?" Harry asked the Fat Lady. She woke up and said "Password?" "Fairy Lights. Is it okay if you change the password?" asked Harry "We need to be alone for a moment" "Fine. What's the password you request?" asked the Fat Lady. Harry thought for a while and said "OMR" "Siriusly, Harry?" asked Ron. "No time. Come on!" all of them entered the Gryffindor Common Room.


End file.
